Clarity
by Hajimari
Summary: Taichi's thoughts, feelings, and epiphanies at Sora and Yamato's wedding. One-sided Taiora. Sora x Yamato. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/N: With the new Digimon tri promotional poster, I started to feel sorry for Taichi, with Yamato and Sora so lovey-dovey at the background of the poster. Anyway, here is a story for Taichi and his closures. Enjoy!

Summary: Taichi's thoughts, feelings, and epiphanies at Sora and Yamato's wedding. One-sided Taiora. Sora x Yamato. One shot.

* * *

><p>The wedding was held in a cathedral, which Taichi thought was quite ironic since the bride and groom didn't hold any religion. The brown-haired man had retained the messiness of his hair from his childhood, and had definitely grown, both physically and mentally, since his teenage years. Yet, his nervousness when it comes from his two best friends haven't ceased.<p>

Yamato and Sora were getting married today. As Yamato's best man, Taichi had handle all his logistics, from helping Yamato to pick out his suit, to renting the limousine for transport. And while all had worked out in the end, the process wasn't as smooth as he had hoped. It was almost a case of Murphy's Law, where anything could go wrong, went wrong. Still, the end result was al that mattered, and it was good.

"Are you nervous, Yamato?" Taichi nudged his best friend playfully and subtly because they were at the altar after all, waiting for the bride to arrive. Yamato shot him a glare, which Taichi took no offense but instead, chuckled at.

However, in all honesty, Taichi felt that he was more nervous than the groom. Sora had been his childhood friend since young. With Yamato and Sora together, Taichi sometimes felt like a third wheel even in the friendship. Moreover, even though Sora never knew, Taichi had always liked Sora; loved her, even. But he knew he didn't stand a chance back in high school, when Sora baked cookies for Yamato and was contemplating giving them to him backstage. Taichi heart had dropped then, yet he knew how strong her feelings for the blond were and he encouraged her. At that moment, he had truly grown.

To be honest, Taichi thought that Sora was only a temporary phase of Yamato's. After all, with Yamato's looks, talent and popularity, he could easily get any girl he want, girls who are much better than Sora in every aspect. But love doesn't work that way, and in a blink of an eye, the relationship between Sora and Yamato had blossomed and survived for more than 10 years, and now here they are, getting married.

He admitted that he was jealous at first. After everything since they were children in the DigiWorld, it was widely assumed that Sora and Taichi would be the perfect couple. But as twisted fate would have it, it turned out completely different from Taichi's expectations.

The music suddenly came on, signaling the bride's arrival. The cathedral doors opened and Sora appeared in her beautiful wedding gown. The flower girl guided Sora's path with rose petals, and the auburn-haired woman was held by her mother on one side, and Mimi, her best friend, on the other. Sora's face was veiled, but instead of hiding her features, it accentuated her innocence, purity and beauty.

Taichi could only stare at the beautiful sight as Sora walked closer to the altar. He looked at Yamato, and was shocked to see that he was covering his mouth with one hand, and his eyes was filled with love as tears threatened to brim from his eyes.

_That should be me._

Taichi placed a comforting hand on Yamato's shoulder. The blond man looked back at Taichi and gave a small nod before composing himself.

The pastor recited the readings of love, and then it was Sora and Yamato's turn to read their wedding vows. Finally, after the exchange of rings, Yamato lifted Sora's veil. That was when Taichi could see her eyes, see the way she looked at Yamato. She had pure love for her man, something Taichi knew she would never have complete. He knew Sora's love for his was pure friendship, which coincidentally was also something Yamato holds dear. After all, Yamato held the crest of friendship.

An epiphany hit him. Perhaps this was destined after all. Both Yamato and Sora had complementary crests, friendship and love. And both were for Taichi alone. He is an important person in their lives.

Taichi's crest is the crest of courage. All the true courage he had learnt from his crest was put into good use in his battles and fights with the evil digimon. But now, it was his ultimate test, the courage to let go.

_That should be me._

He looked at Yamato and Sora kiss, and something inside him died a little. He felt something warm at his chest where his crest was, and he looked down. It was glowing at its brightest, the brightest he had ever seen.

Yamato and Sora broke their kiss, and they turned towards their guests who were cheering loudly. Yamato looked back at Taichi, who could only swallow and force a smile. If Yamato saw the orange glow of Taichi's crest, he didn't say anything.

_That should be me._

The cheers continued as Yamato and Sora made their way out of the cathedral and into the limousine that Taichi had previously made arrangements with.

_But it isn't._

* * *

><p>AN: Before you tell me I'm a terrible person, let's accept the truth that Sora and Yamato did get married and have kids. And the main takeaway is that Taichi had become significantly stronger. So cheers to everyone!


End file.
